marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Countdown
Countdown Countdown 'is a song performed by Kavena. She hits her head on a fountain after she thought about how she would love to be like Beyonce and she imagines herself performing a parody of the music video. Lyrics '''Kavena: ' Boooooooyyyyyyyy! Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin' Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me you're out of your mind '''Kavena (with Meso-Teens Boys): My baby is a (Meso-Teens Boys: 10) We dressing to the (9) He pick me up, with (8) Make me feel so lucky (7) He kiss me in his (6) We be making love in (5) Still the one I do this (4) I'm trying to make us (3) From that (2) He still the (1) Kavena: There's ups and downs in this love Got a lot to learn in this love Through the good and the bad, still got love Dedicated to the one I love, hey Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin' All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Me and my boo in my boo boo ridin' All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin' Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me you out of yo' mind Kavena (with Meso-Teens Boys): My baby is a (10) We dressing to the (9) He pick me up, we (8) Make me feel so lucky (7) He kiss me in his (6) We be making love in (5) Still the one I do this (4) I'm trying to make us (3) From that (2) He still the (1) Kavena: Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to All up in the store, shawty, fly as we want to Ooh ooh ooh ooh Damn I think I love that boy Do anything for that boy Ooh ooh ooh ooh Bоооoy Now I'll never be the same It's you and me until the end Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin' All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it Me and my boo and my boo lip lockin' All up in the back cause the chicks keep flockin' All that gossip in 10 years stop it! London speed it up, Houston rock it! Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling Still the one I need, I will always be with you Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me you're out of your mind Kavena (with Meso-Teens Boys): My baby is a (10) We dressing to the (9) He pick me up, we (8) Make me feel so lucky (7) He kiss me in his (6) We be making love in (5) Still the one I do this (4) I'm trying to make us (3) From that (2) He still the (1) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs